Grown
by polyvoreamortentia
Summary: Hugo/OC  Hugo's luck with women has never been that great. He grows into an ppealing man and attracts the attention of the Melania. She's only around because she wants to know what will happen to her sister who has used magic outside of school. One-shot


**Grown**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this Hugo Weasley one-shot :) I present Hugo/OC.**  
><strong>Rating: M for lemons and language<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: Hugo WeasleyOC**  
><strong>Word count:<strong>  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's ideas, characters, places, etc. I am simply playing with her next generation characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Here let me hold your books for you. I-I'm Hugo."<p>

Hugo rushed forward to the curvy blonde in front of him and gave her a light smile. Hugo had seen her once each day for the past week when she came into library. He had been first attracted by her looks. The short, curly hair that ended just under her ears had given him the urge to run his hands through her hair while he pressed his body against hers and engaged her in a lip lock that would leave them both breathless. It may be a thought he would just leave to fantasy. Asking to carry her books was his first bold step in getting to know her. The stutter hadn't been in the plan.

"Allison. I hope you know I am most likely way older than you. You're probably not even of age."

Hugo blinked out of his thoughts and gave the curvy blonde another once over. Over the course of the week, he hadn't even noticed her clothing. She wasn't a Hogwarts student like himself. At the age of sixteen, Hugo's thinking process had been taken over by his nether regions. It was an entirely new thing to him. Hugo looked down at his dark blue and grey Ravenclaw robes and compared them to her almond brown cloak and muggle clothes. He was stunned at the comparison. "I-I'm sorry. How old are you?" The slap that stung his face next was unexpected. He dropped the books he was holding for her to clutch at the bright red hand print that marked his cheek.

"Never," The curvy blonde said in a huff as she collected her books from the ground, "ask a woman her age. It's just rude. You don't even seem like a Ravenclaw." She abruptly turned on her heel and left the Hogwarts library. The woman must be visiting Hogsmeade or something.

"What a STING!" Albus howled as he strolled up with Scorpius in tow. The last boy was in a fit of laughter. "I really thought you had it with offering to hold her books." Albus joined in the snickering as tears came to his eyes. "You really must learn to be smoother, Hugo."

Hugo's face simply reddened as he turned away from his snickering cousin and his sister's boyfriend. He had never been so embarrassed before. "Leave me alone, Albus." His voice came out as a soft mumble as he tucked his hands into his pockets and stalked out of the library.

The Improper Use of Magic Office would never be able to function properly without Hugo Weasley. He had reconstructed the system in two short years and managed to buckle down on the repeat offenders. He was admired because he was only nineteen. Hugo had joined the office fresh from graduating Hogwarts. No one doubted his abilities since his mother was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Hugo had gotten the page at roughly two thirty am. He had been quickly roused out of bed and forced to get dressed at the persistent beeping. Hugo had tossed it against the wall and watched as it broke into a million pieces for perhaps the seventeenth time that month. He was surprised that the people in the neighboring flat hadn't complained yet. Hugo exited his flat and walked out to the chilly July night, wand in hand. His portkey was waiting for him two blocks away. He had about fifteen minutes to get there. He certainly had enough time. The lengths of the blocks near Hugo's flat were short and the speed of his stride was quick. The red haired man made it to the portkey with ten minutes to spare before it disappeared to a vast room in the Ministry made up of used portkeys. Hugo glanced at the smashed can of Butterbeer and braced himself as he grabbed it with a firm grip. He vanished with a light 'pop' sound and the chilly night returned to stillness.

Hugo gracefully landed in front of a small, brownstone house. He had to be on the other side of London. The house and its neighboring area were a bit run down and the streets were full of garbage. He looked around found the team of Improper Use of Magic officers. He gave them a wave as he walked up to him. One of the officers, Hamish, pulled up a file on the child they were possibly going to arrest for the evening. The girl was a fifteen year old witch that had once attended Beauxbatons and had been kicked out for tormenting the other girls on multiple occasions. She was set to be transferred to Hogwarts the coming fall but she had been reported for using magic in front of a muggle and tormenting them. Hugo unbuttoned half of the buttons on his jacket and took a deep breath. It was certainly warmer on this side of London. Since the girl was a repeat offender in toying with Magical Law, the officers and Hugo would have to take stronger methods against the girl. Hugo slipped into one of the latest vests from The Magical Law Enforcement Squad's laboratory and found the fit to be snug. In the last four years, the Magical Law Enforcement Squad had found a way to protect Ministry officials against Dark Magic and potentially harmful spells. It was all in the enchanted vest. It could deflect most things if the wearer was able to hold some of his own in battle.

Hugo gripped his wand and held up three fingers, the sign for him and the officers to charge the house. The door was taken off the hinges silently and lights flooded the house the minute they stepped in. They were tense as they sent forward one of the newest officers to test their surroundings. No one jumped in surprise or shock when a petite female spun around in an armchair and leveled a glare at the officers. "I knew you were coming for me."

"I won't let them take you."

All the heads in the room turned as a taller, slimmer and darker version of the petite female stepped forward from the shadows. She was exotic in Hugo's eyes. He didn't let fascination show but he joined in with his fellow officers in checking her out.

"Are you Kaliyah's guardian?" Hamish asked. He was the first to step up to talk to the women. He was also the only officer not ogling the exotic female. It was normal for Hamish though. He was completely dedicated to his expecting wife, Iliana. They were expecting a baby boy the coming September.

The female's dark green and chocolate brown eyes flitted over the officers and rested on Hugo. They shared an interested gaze and Hugo's mouth quirked up in a smirk. He was far better at flirting and whatnot compared to when he was sixteen. His sex appeal had also gone up since then. Hitting the gym certainly didn't hurt. The female licked her lips and her gaze returned to Hamish. "I'm Kali's sister. But yes, in terms of the law I am her guardian. Our parents died in splinching accidents three years ago. We've stuck together ever since. I even managed to get her into Beauxbatons two years ago. But now that's gone and we've returned to London where our parents lived to she can attend Hogwarts like I once did."

"Sorry for the loss of your parents but your sister is a repeat offender. We're going to arrest her." Hamish stood firm. "Feel free to tag along to the Ministry if you wish." He pulled out the magical hand cuffs and clamped them onto Kaliyah's wrists. Hamish confiscated her wand and escorted Kaliyah outside.

"Please help me, Mel!" Kaliyah screamed out.

At least Hugo now knew the exotic girl's nickname. His amber eyes turned to her and he offered a hand. "We're taking her by Side-Along Apparition." Mel stared at him for a moment and hesitantly took his outstretched hand.

"I know you. And I won't let you guys snap her wand."

Hugo frowned and led the way outside. He decided not to comment on Kali's status."Do you? Or do you know my family?" Most of the officers had already disappeared. Hamish was the only one to stay with Kaliyah. Hamish nodded at Hugo and then he also disapparated.

"I know you and your family. Hugo Weasley, one of the younger members of the Weasley/Potter clan. You also seemed to always make a fool of yourself in school. I'm Melania MacNair. I was a Ravenclaw in your year but we never formally spoke. I also had a crush on you in fifth year."

How had he never noticed her? If she looked the way she looked now back in school, Hugo thought she would be hard to miss. He didn't speak as he pulled out his wand and gripped her hand tightly. They apparated and no one else was left on the streets.

Hugo stood by her as they watched Hamish lock Kali into a cell for the night. Kali's wand was locked in storage for the next day's trial. Hamish waved goodbye to Hugo and promptly left to go catch up on his sleep. Hugo would probably have done the same is Melania hadn't asked him to stay. He summoned up an armchair and got comfortable in it while Mel sat on the arm of the chair. Kali had quickly fallen asleep in the cell.

"I don't know where I went wrong, Hugo. This all started when I turned seventeen and dragged her out of Hogwarts and into Beauxbatons. I figured it would be better for her. Beauxbatons has the top education system in the entire wizarding world. I think I acted too controlling." Mel's voice came out as a hoarse whisper. Hugo had no idea why she was sharing these details of her personal life. It could have been the emotional stress of having her younger sister arrested. "You probably wouldn't understand. Your parents are still alive and they're _famous_."

"Hold on!" Hugo exclaimed. "Just because my parents are alive doesn't mean I don't feel _sympathy_! My cousin James died two months ago in a dragon accident in Romania! _You act like I don't know grief!_ My family will never get over James. And I don't expect them to. Don't act righteous or be down on yourself just because your parents died. Sadly, dying is a part of life. It doesn't matter if you have famous parents or relatives. People still die." His fury was new. Hugo hadn't really let out any emotion over James' death. He had watched as Lily succumbed to shuddering tears at family dinners and ran out of the room. He couldn't comfort Albus when he found him crying his eyes out in his bedroom. The boy had broken his glasses over it. Hugo's parents had attempted to comfort Uncle Harry but he just turned him away. There was too much death in Harry for him to be able to quickly jump back from the loss. The reactions from the family had been the same. The tears, shocked silence, and the occasional anger had all been seen but Hugo hadn't reacted. Now it came out against Melania.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Mel's fingers brushed away the tears that had begun to crawl down Hugo's cheeks. He didn't even know he had started crying. Hugo sunk down further into the armchair and let himself be taken into Mel's arms. She eased herself onto his lap and held him to her chest. Hugo let himself cry as Mel offered comforting words to him.

Eventually the tears stopped and they sat together in a peaceful silence. Hugo tightly wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips with his.

"Hugo…don't." Mel pleaded as she pushed him away. "You're hurting and I understand that, but I can't do this this way."

Hugo retreated and kept her wrapped in his arms. She snuggled against him and he listened as her breathing deepened into the sounds of sleep. The sound was hypnotic and Hugo was soon sleeping.

"Mel, wake up. Kali's been giving her wand back. We're giving her one more chance."

Melania cracked her eyes open and immediately sat up. So many emotions swept through her in her sleepy haze. She shuddered into tears of happiness and leaned into Hugo. He didn't resist when she pressed her lips hungrily to his. They had time before she could reunite with Kali. "I want to get to know you, Hugo."

Mel pulled him closer and moved to straddle his lap as Hugo sunk into the armchair. His hands started behind her knees and he gently ticked the spot and smiled between their kisses when she squirmed. His hands slid up the tight jeans she wore and cupped her bottom. She definitely had a fine ass. His hands roamed back towards her tummy and he flicked open the button on her jeans. Melania's trail of kisses had moved from his lips to his well defined jaw to his neck. She had been in the process of sucking on a delightful spot just under Hugo's left ear when her button was flicked open. She pulled away and immediately slid off of Hugo's lap and the armchair. She stayed within arm's reach and kept eye contact with Hugo as she slowly slid out of her jeans and began to unbutton her dress shirt when Hugo grabbed her. She would have rewarded his patience if he had waited a few more seconds before grabbing her. She squirmed as Hugo pressed his lips on her abdomen, just above her dark blue panties. He didn't touch her in between her legs but he could certainly feel the growing heat radiating from the spot between her legs. His kisses continued to move up Melania's tummy as she tangled her fingers in his curly, Weasley red hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. Hugo's kisses stopped under her bra. He reached for her shirt and after a bit of a struggle, he easily ripped the shirt off of her torso.

"Warning next time, please!" Mel hissed as she rubbed her arms. She pinched his arm and pulled his shirt over his head and let her hands slide down his chest. Her hand managed to ghost over his erection before Hugo stood up and took her with him. He sat her in the armchair and tossed his shirt towards the cell that Kali had occupied earlier. He pulled out his wand and pointed it in the direction of Mel's chest. Her bra easily came undone and was folded neatly before flying across the room to join Hugo's shirt and the remains of Melania's dress shirt. Hugo dropped to his knees and kissed the inside of Mel's thigh, starting around her knee. He licked his way up to the visible wetness and tugged at her panties. She knew what was coming next and she squeezed the arms of the chair to brace herself. Hugo carefully pulled off the undies and tossed them behind him. His fingers brushed the inside of her thighs and he quickly pulled her forward so her butt sat on the edge of the chair. Melania leaned back and bucked her hips skywards when she felt Hugo's lips just seconds away from her clitoris. His lips left her inner thigh and he quietly slipped a finger into her.

"Shit...Hugo." Melanie breathed. She gripped the chair even harder and couldn't control it when she came with the teasing he gave her with his teeth. Hugo pulled away and slipped out of his jeans and boxers before scooping her up and pinning her against the wall. Melania decided that she would be forever attracted to him. Hugo pressed his lips to hers and she could taste her juices on his lips. He held her hips as he helped her slide onto him.

Hugo eventually picked up a rhythmic thrust and felt a flood of pleasure as Mel met him at each thrust. Words weren't exchanged much between them as Hugo continued to thrust into her and littler her neck with kisses. His lips moved to her breasts and a nipple was easily captured in his teeth. He sucked, pinched, and tweaked the nipple until Mel cried out in slight pain. She liked the feeling but the pain had built up and she was so close to her climax. Hugo slipped in a finger as well as his thrusts became slower.

"Hugo!"

Melania's cry signaled her release and Hugo came soon after her. She slumped against him and made no attempt to move when he slid out of her and carried her to the armchair.

"I didn't even get to give you some treatment.." Mel muttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hugo smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Next time." A brief falter in his voice, "I'm hoping there will be a next time."

"Of course there will be"


End file.
